


Prodigal Son Returns

by DinaEragonBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abandonment, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Slash, magical Brian Kinney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinaEragonBlack/pseuds/DinaEragonBlack
Summary: Brian Kinney is actulley a wizard.After the events in Goblet of Fire Harry Potter is sent to convince him to come back to the wizarding world that he left behind years ago. They want him to fight in the war But when does anything with Brian go after the plan. The wizarding world is in for a chock when they meet Brian Kinney. He slowly starts to transform the life of Harry Potter as he realizes that he doesn't have to be anybody pawn anymore.





	Prodigal Son Returns

"But the boy has great potential to be one of the strongest wizards ever known," the old man tried to convince the pair of stern looking Muggles he was facing. The couple was dressed in what appeared to be their Sunday best, complete with the woman wearing a set of pearls. The old man, on the other hands, had a long gray beard and was dressed in what appeared to be a cloak of the deepest purple known to man. "It doesn't make any sense that you would refuse to allow him to return to the school."

"With everything that is going on with You-Know-Who, you have the nerve to try and insist that we send our son to that school of freaks," the man shouted, allowing the older man to smell the abundance of alcohol on his breath.

"Voldemort's power is one reason that you should allow him to continue his lessons. How else can your son protect himself if he isn't trained properly?"

"And if he takes an interest in him? What are we to do then? No, You-Know-Who will not have a chance to hurt us because he will never know that our son even exists."

"You're fools if you think that Voldemort doesn't already know about your son and the kind of potential he has. He is exactly the kind of person that he is trying to control."

"Then why hasn't he done anything yet?"

"Because he has no power over the school and knows that I will protect any and all of my students."

"And when he's here?"

"Voldemort doesn't have the power base yet to come to the United States, but he is getting stronger. It's only a matter of time until he is strong enough and then no witch or wizard will be able to defeat him."

"But we won't have a witch or a wizard in this house," the woman finally joined in the conversation. "There is only a God-fearing family here."

"Voldemort hates Muggles," the old man replied. "How long do you think it will be after he takes over that he will come after the so-called normal people? If anything, you're fates are sealed no matter what you do, so why not allow your son to continue his education where he will, at least, be giving a fighting chance to succeed in defeating him."

"No. He's not going back to that school. He's going to be starting high school here in two weeks at the local public school. He will meet people his own age. Normal people. And he will put this nonsense far behind him."  
"So you're going to deny your son his life. His inheritance. You're going to make him deny who he is. What he is. And you call that love? Sounds more like hate to me."

"Get out of my house and don't come back." The old man look between the couple and realized that there would be no reprieve for the young boy that had seemed so lost when he had first arrived at Hogwart's Academy of Witchcraft and Sorcery, but who had flourished within the three years he had been there. His parents were too set in their ways. He nodded his head and left the house. He had walked about a block from the house when he heard someone calling to him.

"Professor, wait," a young boy of fourteen called after him. The man stopped and waited for him to catch up to him. "Take me with you."

"I fear I can not. Your parents have made their wishes quite clear."

"I don't care what my parents want. They don't care about me. They don't even want me here. They just don't want to spend the money for me to go to school."

"Be that as it may..."

"Please, Professor, take me to Hogwarts. It's the only home I've ever really had." The man was startled to see tears begin to stream down the boy's face. "It's the only place I ever felt like I really belonged. I love the classes and I'm good at them. And I get along with everyone there. I have some really good friends. The Weasleys were even going to let me stay with them for Christmas this year. Please, I don't want to give up my magic. It's the only thing I have."

"There's nothing I want more than to take you with me, dear boy, but alas, I can't." The Professor wiped away the tears that continued to pour down the face across from him. Suddenly he got a look upon his face as if he had made a great decision and looked around to make sure that no one was paying any attention to the pair. "I may not be able to take you with me, but I'll tell you what I will do. I will make sure that you receive all of the books and supplies that you would need to complete your studies, including the lesson plans, and you can do your work from home."

"Really?" A shy smile played upon the boys lips. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yes, really," the Professor returned the smile with one of his own. "But don't think that because you won't have your Professors right there with you that it will mean that you will be able to slack off. If anything, you will have to be extra vigilant because of the secrecy."

"But what about my tests and the stuff the teachers have to be here for?"  
"I will have to discuss it with Professor McGonnigal but I think between the two of us we should be able to come up with something. It will probably mean that one, or both, of us will just have to come for a visit." The boy jumped into the old man's arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You're welcome, dear boy. Now, you better be hurrying home. I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"Okay, Professor. And thanks." The boy turned and ran back towards his house, not noticing the concerned look that followed him. For the first time in a long time, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts wished that he could just break the rules because he didn't think that it was in the best interest of anyone to let the young man that had just left stay with his parents, but he had to have hope. Hope that what he feared happened when the boy was away from Hogwart's didn't really happen. And hope that he had done the right thing in insisting that he stay with his parents, because Brian Kinney was the closest thing to a son Albus Dumbledore had ever had and he wanted to make sure that he had a chance to live up to his fullest potential as a wizard of the highest class.


End file.
